Diary of a Rebel: Marie's Story
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: An offshoot of my YuGiOh fanfictions. Marie Huebner is Rogue's granddaughter, and is destined for great things in the future. Follow her life leading up to the end times.


_It can never be said that my carachters have an easy life, quite the opposite really. They live in the most feared point in history, the end times._

_But the one that had the hardest life of them all isn't Katie, Wendy, Renee, or Darren, Marie Huebner is the one carachter in my fanfictions that have never had an easy life._

_Why? Because she's not like you and me, of course._

_I'll let her explain for you._

_After all, we can't let everything be hidden forever, its time that her story comes out into the open._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or Yu-Gi-Oh (will be later)._

**00000**

_**This is never a story I like telling anyone, its the harsh reality of my life, what's happened to me long before I met Katie Motou and her friends, before I competed in the tournament that set me on a colision course with destiny.**_

_**This is my reality, a shadowy life that keeps me from touching, a gift and a curse in itself. I don't know if I'll ever be able to touch, my mother and grandmother succeeded in regaining what they once had, but even I don't know the details, its something that just happens.**_

_**I'm faced with the reality that I'm not like everyone else, that I'm a mutant, and every day I see what's going on in the world around me, how much people hate mutants.**_

_**But this is my story, I cannot keep my secrets forever, there's so many things I can't explain myself, so many horrors I've experienced.**_

_**Please, if anyone human is reading this, take my words to heart, and maybe the world won't be as bad as it was when I grew up.**_

_**I'm the Rebel, a girl with nothing to lose, but everything to gain...**_

_**I'm Marie Huebner, granddaughter of Rogue, and child of destiny...**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**DIARY OF A REBEL:**

**MARIE'S STORY**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**GROWING PAINS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Marie Jennifer Huebner, my mommy said I should write to you as practice, and to help others around the world better understand mutants. Why I really don't know, I'm not even technicaly a mutant yet, I have no powers, but I really don't mind, I love living here at the Xavier Institute anyway, everyone is so nice. Well, I'll be writing as much as I can, but right now my mommy is calling me, she just got back from a mission, I wonder if she got me anything._

_Your new friend,_

_Marie._

A 17-year old Marie Huebner lies back on her bed in her room in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. She brushes her long dark auburn hair as she looks at the diary entry for June 6th, 2033, she had only been 5 years old at the time, that was back when she was happy, but it all stood out prominently in her mind, how she missed those days.

_Why couldn't I be different than the rest of my family? My dad was human, why can't I be too? Then again, that's why they got him, _Marie thinks, as her mind wanders back 12 years before.

**00000**

A young Marie puts her new diary under her pillows in the same room that her older self is sitting in 12 years later when she hears the front doors to the Xavier Institute opening. She runs downstairs so fast you'd think she had Quicksilver's super speed, and jumps into the arms of an older woman wearing black spandex, and with long auburn hair and a white streak in her bangs. "Mommy, mommy! I'm glad to see you again!"

Katelyn Lebeau-Huebner laughs as her daughter jumps into her arms, and hugs the small girl tightly. "Oh Marie, I'm glad to be home, in more ways than you'll ever know," she sighs. "So, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh, nothing much, just beat Logan in another game of cards," Marie giggles.

"Heh, my daughter the little card shark," Katelyn says, ruffling Marie's hair.

"Where's daddy?" Marie asks.

"He's still at his company, Marie, he needs to work long hours you know, what money he makes keeps us off the streets, even with what money your grandma has," Katelyn says. "Speaking of grandma, she's bringing in a suprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Marie asks inquisitively.

"You'll see," Katelyn says, and they turn as someone walks in behind them.

A woman approaching her 50's walks in, but despite a wrinkle here and there, she can be recognized easily, its Rogue. Her once auburn hair is now greying a little, but she still is recognizable.

In her arms she's carrying a small bundle, Marie hurries over to look. A small girl at least 3 years old is in the bundle, fast asleep, with two cat-ears poking out from her short black hair.

"We found her crying in town, apparently she was abandoned by her family yesterday at the earliest," Rogue says as Marie looks a little sad.

"Why would anyone do that?" Marie asks.

"We're not always accepted for what we are, this poor girl was thrown onto the streets because she was born differently, like we where, she's a mutant most likely," Katelyn says. "You can think of her sort of as your little sister, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Marie giggles. "So, what's her name?" She asks.

"We're not sure, she fell asleep on our way back, c'mon, lets take her downstairs to the medical wing," Rogue says, and Marie nods as they carry the sleeping girl downstairs.

**00000**

Later on, Marie is sitting next to the bed in the medical wing where the smaller girl is resting.

_Poor kid,_ Marie thinks to herself. _Her parents abandoned her, now she's got no one left, I guess its kinda unfair about how I've lived my life, and then I see this girl, I guess this is a wake-up call for me, this is what we're really working for, equality._

She sighs, and Katelyn places her hand on Marie's shoulder. "I'm glad your watching her, Marie, we don't know if she'll be able to trust anyone, but maybe since your closer to her age, you can help her out," Katelyn says, and Marie smiles.

"What's with the cat thing?" Marie wonders out loud.

"Its her mutation, I guess, part cat," Katelyn says.

Marie nods, and turns back to the other girl.

**00000**

Around midnight, Marie is fast asleep, but is awoken suddenly by a rustling in the bed next to her, and what sounds almost like purring.

"Hewwo?" a voice says in her ear, poking her lightly.

Marie looks up, and is startled to see two golden cat-like eyes staring at her, then she realizes that the girl must be awake. "Hello," Marie says, and reaches to the lamp before turning on the light.

The girl is sitting up in the bed, and staring at Marie.

"I'm Iwae, Iwae Kitty Stwife" the girl says.

Marie thinks for a second, then realizes that the girl had a hard time pronouncing the letter "R," so she pronounced it with a w sound. _Irae Kitty Strife, interesting name, _she thinks to herself. "I'm Marie, what exactly happened to you?"

"I dunno, bad man thwew me out of the house," Irae says. "Whewe am I?"

"Your at the Xavier Institute for gifted Children," Marie says. "Its a place where mutants are taken care of, and taught."

"Cool, awe you a mutant too?" Irae asks.

"No, not at the moment," Marie says with a sigh. "My mom and grandma are both mutants, but I'm only 5 years old, so I have a ways to go still."

"Okies, wanna see what I can do?" Irae asks.

"Sure," Marie says.

Irae closes her eyes, and what seems to happen is that shadowy spirits fly around them. Marie looks suprised, as the spirits vanish.

"I'm still wowking on it, but that's what I can do so far," Irae says.

"Cool," Marie says, and yawns. "Sorry, its late," she says, and lays her head back before falling asleep.

Irae smiles a little, and is soon fast asleep.

**00000**

Over the next few weeks, Marie and Irae become fast friends. There is hardly a custody battle over the 3 year old, and soon enough they adopt her into the family.

A month later to the day they brought Irae to the institute, Katelyn returns from another mission, looking solemn.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Marie asks.

Katelyn hugs Marie tightly, and starts crying. "Marie, my little girl, I'm sorry, but I have some terrible news..." she says.

**00000**

Back in the present, Marie snaps out of her flashback, and sighs. _So many terrible things happened after that day, I guess I just lost it,_ she thinks.

She places her hand on the diary, and rests her head back to think.

**00000**

_**Well, that's chapter one, its probably not as good as I wanted it to be, but I can still try.**_

_**Next chapter, we continue the saga along where we left off, as Marie learns a horrible truth. What's going to happen next? Find out in, "Disaster and Fallout."**_


End file.
